


42. Hidden

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [42]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Hidden. The things that matter most have to stay hidden somewhere, and there aren't many abandoned mines from the Baussenque Wars left to be found and claimed.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Nile Freeman & Nile Freeman's Brother, Nile Freeman & Nile Freeman's Mother
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 34





	42. Hidden

Andy helps, in her own way, as Nile packs her first go-bag—the things that she treasures too much to leave behind in any old safehouse that might be gone before they make it back. 

"You should get that on paper," she says around a mouthful of candy bar. "The picture. Something you can keep on you."

"I can keep my phone in my pocket," Nile argues, "And bring the charger with me forever."

Andy snorts ruefully. "Someday, you should ask Booker about his daguerreotypes."

Nile prints the photograph and carefully folds it small enough to tuck into her bra.

**Author's Note:**

> The second episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," came out today! It's a fun episode and I talk about the time I *mailed a fanfiction to the boy band it was about* so you'd probably enjoy laughing at me. :)


End file.
